thestrangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Man in the Mask
Man in the Mask is one of the primary antagonists in The Strangers and The Strangers: Prey at Night . He is portrayed by Kip Weeks and Damian Maffei. Films 'The Strangers' Man in the Mask first appears standing behind Kristen as she stands motionless in the house, when she turns around he is gone. When the smoke alarm is triggered, Kristen knocks it off the roof and it hits the floor. She later re-enters the living room after calling James and notices that Man in the Mask has placed it on a chair. When Kristen hears a noise coming from the backyard, she grabs a knife and rips open the curtain to find Man in the Mask staring at her, and he continuously bangs on the window as she hides. James and Kristen try to flee but their car is rear-ended and destroyed. Man in the Mask jumps out and attempts to harm them, but they are able to evade him and get back into the house. James arms himself with a gun and Man in the Mask begins axing the door open, James fires at him and he and Kristen hide in the bedroom. Later, James runs out to the shed to find the CB Radio and is knocked unconscious by Man in the Mask. Kristen is then knocked out later and when they awake The Strangers stand above them, and claim that they did it "because you were home". The Strangers unmask themselves off-screen and stab Kristen and James to death, before fleeing, but not before collecting a pamphlet on Christian Living. 'The Strangers: Prey at Night' In a secluded trailer park, the three masked killers—Dollface, Pin Up Girl, and the Man in the Mask—arrive and park their truck in front of a random trailer, before killing the occupants. Later, Mike and Luke find the bodies of their Aunt and Uncle and the voicemail that Cindy left them, realizing that the killers heard the message and were waiting for them to arrive; Mike and Luke are then stalked by the Man in the Mask. Mike finds a revolver in the bedroom and finds the Man in the Mask gone. Mike and Luke run from the trailer back to their own and find Kinsey missing and Cindy dead. They drive their minivan around the grounds shouting for Kinsey, but one of the killers shatters the windshield with a thrown object, causing Mike to swerve and crash the minivan into a trailer. As they regain consciousness, Mike finds himself pinned into his seat by part of the trailer's porch and tells Luke to take the gun and find his sister. As Luke leaves, the Man in the Mask gets into the minivan with Mike, turns on the radio, and kills him with an ice pick. As Luke runs out to the public pool, Pin Up Girl ambushes him, but Luke overpowers her and stabs her to death. Luke taunts The Man in the Mask by telling him he just killed one of his own. The Man in the Mask swings his axe at Luke, trying to stab him. Luke falls into the pool and grabs The Man in the Mask's axe, before tripping him into the pool. They fight. Luke is ultimately stabbed in the back and left to die. Kinsey arrives and pulls him out of the pool and sets off to find help, which she does, but the Police Officer is killed and Kinsey tries to flee in his Cruiser. The Man in the Mask arrives as Kinsey starts the SUV and wrecks it with his truck. Kinsey uses her lighter to ignite a gasoline leak and both vehicles explode. The Man in the Mask survives and pursues her in his truck, engulfed in flames, but still functional. As he corners her on the bridge to the trailer park, he moves to attack her with his axe, but is badly burned and seemingly falls dead. Kinsey reaches the road and flags down a mother and her son in a pickup truck, but they attempt to flee when they see the Man in the Mask appear behind Kinsey. Kinsey climbs in the bed of the truck, along with the Man in the Mask, but he hit in the head with a baseball bat and falls off edge onto the street where he dies. Appearence The Man in the Mask always appears wearing a brown Velvet Suit and White or Red Shirt. He wears a Burlap Mask over his face and is always carrying an axe with him. He almost always is driving the Pickup Truck. References Gallery Strangers-Masked-Man-1024x685.jpg|Man in the Mask in The Strangers Prey-at-night.jpg|Man in the Mask in Prey at Night Category:Antagonists Category:The Strangers Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Strangers (film) Category:The Strangers: Prey at Night